Spotlights are generally called upon to throw not only white, or colorless, beams but also color beams of varying colors, hues, and intensities that can be selected by an operator from a range of colors and color combinations across the complete range of the color spectrum.
One color changer mechanism known in the art uses a series of individually hinged color lenses, or boomerangs, each of a basic color of the light spectrum and hinged at the end of the spotlight housing so that any or any combination of the colored lenses can be rotated by an operator to a position at the emission end of the beam. The colors of the color lenses are such that the range of the spectrum is available. In the most elementary operation, the operator selects one color lens then rotates the selected lens across the light beam. In more complex operations, two or more selected color lenses, which when mated with one another will produce a desired color, can be rotated across the light beam. This type of mechanism is shown in a brochure entitled "Colortran" issued by Colortran, Inc., 1015 Chestnut Street, Burbank, CA, dated 5/84. One problem with this mechanism is that the color lenses must ride across the white or colored beam so that the changeover movement is not smoothly accomplished. Another problem is that the operator's hand must rotate a full half circle to accomplish the task of placing the selected color lens in front of the light beam. Yet another problem is that the lens being rotated in front of the light beam must be placed across the entire beam rather than just a part of the beam, since the lens is cutting into the beam from one side and a split colored-white beam is undesirable.